pathikafandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
[http://pathika.wikia.com/wiki/The_Scavengers?action=edit&redlink=1 The Scavengers] (Humanity: White- Scavenge and Repurpose) Human Aesthetics Humanity is almost fully nomadic now. After an explosive entry into the interstellar stage, the loss of Earth so soon after their colonies were set up was a devastating loss. They hold to a strong aesthetic of wanderers and nomads. Humanity is cyberpunk now. Bolted together ships, traditions drawn from thousands of cultures, and from many different species. Their equipment is scavenged and pieced together from ancient ships, old satellites, debunked space stations and any other viable source of machinery they come across that isn’t already claimed, and desperate times, ones that are. Humanity takes what they can find, when and where they can. Human Faction Bonuses Active Ability Scavenge: Humans may scavenge dropped items, fallen opponents, and similar to gain a random bonus for 1-3 turns. Scavenging does not stack. Passive Ability Adaptability: Humans are an adaptable sort. When struck by a weapon, humans become resistant to damage from that weapon for their next hit, requiring enemies to mix up how they attack humans to maximize their damage. Human Cards Heroes Human Commander: From the ancient Gaian Defense Initiative, torn to shreds by the sudden and violent attacks of the Drifters on the Sol system. These men are, or are descendents of the original commanders of humanity’s defenses. Romani Chief: The Roma were one of the few human cultures that survived intact from the loss of earth, having taken to the stars when affordable star travel became a thing and often stealing star ships from humans and aliens alike. Roma Chiefs are the most cunning of human leaders, and fiercely independent. CyberLord: These master hackers no longer exist as flesh except in the most basic of senses. Using Zenith Technologies they seek to escape the bounds of human flesh to reach the next evolution. Others give up their flesh out of the believed necessity to defend their kith and kin. Cyberlords are consummate warriors and dangerous foes. Infantry Units Scrapper: Human Scrappers are considered theives and bandits by almost every other sapient race, but they are masters of repurposing stolen technology from their foes. They use trench tools for close combat, then steal the weapons of their fallen foes. Marines: Human Guardsmen are a common sight on all human vessels, they are a paramilitary police force on most vessels, keeping the crew safe and in order. In combat they utilize their mag-rifles and E-Shields to devastating effect. Anon: Anons take their name from the nameless masses of an Old Earth organization that was known as Anonymous. They take enormous delight in “Trolling” and “Hacking” alien hardware and software, though they are amateurs compared to the more elite hacker-kin families of the Scavengers. If they come across a fallen foe, they can analyze his weapon to gain the ability to lock down the attacks of that weapon type in other foes. Heavy Units Wrecker: Wreckers are humans reknown for their ability to break down enemy machinery and technology. They use a variety of methods for this, from their MagDis (Magnetic Dissonance) Cannons that cause machinery to dismantle itself, to their plasma-saws, capable of penetrating even the thickest ship hulls. “Roys”: Once, in man’s past, they used genetically constructed humans for heavy, dangerous labor on the colony worlds. Roys were named after a character from an Old Earth movie, given the parallels between what these new vat-grown humans were used for, and the beings from that film. Now Roys continue to exist in the Scavenger Fleets, many are near immortal, and a few are even capable of reproduction with other Roys or Human Beings, though such “freaks” are only common enough to ensure that the population of Roys continue to exist, others are still vat grown on ancient, barely operating cloning vats. Roys are super human in their strength and reaction times, and have an instinctual desire to protect natural born humans from danger, that no Roy can long resist. Roys can take punishment and move with devastating speed to take hits meant for human companions. Elite Units Spacers: While the vast majority of human ships have functioning gravity replacements, there are exceptions to this rule. Spacers are from small groups of humans who managed to survive, and adapt, to the conditions of microgravity so common in spacecraft. Born, raised, and often dying in zero or near zero gravity environments, it is a Rare Spacer whoever leaves his ship or steps foot on a planetary surface. Their population is on the rise though, and unless humanity can find a new home world, it is likely that Homo Sapiens'' Sapiens ''will slowly be replaced by Homo Sapiens Astra. Hacker-Kin: Xenobiologists: Ordinance Recon Rust Pickers 49’ers Hack-Probe [[The Zenith]] (AI Constructs: Orange- Charge and Combine) Zenith Aesthetics Zenith Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon ??? (Greys: Yellow- Maneuver and Manipulate) Grey Aesthetics Grey Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon The Grigori (Gas Beings: Green- Storm and Regenerate) Grigori Aesthetics Grigori Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon The Drifters (Living Asteroids: Black- Demolish and Endure) Drifter Aesthetics Drifter Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon [[The Primacy]] (Plants: Blue- Swarm and Overwhelm) Primacy Aesthetics Primacy Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon Agnathans (Maulers: Purple- Stun and Disrupt) Agnathan Aesthetics Agnathan Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon ??? (Centipede Women: Red- Buff and Envenomate) Centi Aesthetics Centi Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon [[Mercs]] (Everything else: No Decided Color yet, Jack of All Trades) Merc Aesthetics Merc Cards Heroes Units Infantry Units Heavy Units Elite Units Ordinance Recon